Dangerous Confession
by thegeekylatina
Summary: Sequel to Tricky Confession. Pauline needs to stop Bernice from telling about her and Ross. And what better way that just telling her all the truth. T for language.


The last thing bernice saw was a fist, a big fist.

Now she was lying on the floor with a foot standing, squashing, on her neck. A lady's foot.

" Bloody Hell! Get off me!" she yelled.

" You listen to me, you big, smeared lisptick dyke!" The female voice was so familiar. " You will keep your bloody mouth shut, do you hear me!".

" Pauline?" Bernice asked, trying to lift her head to see who was it. It was Pauline, big, loud, dominant, Pauline. " Pauline, get off me!".

" First , you are going to listen".

" I haven't done anything to disturb you!" Bernice said.

" Oh, yes you have, you bitch!" Pauline yelled , pointing with her finger at the reverend.

Then Bernice remembered what had happened last night. The little smartass of the Job Center had confess her of and affair with this big, red hair cunt and Bernice had threaten him with telling. Now she tought that had been a bad idea. " Oh, I remeber...That young lad...yes, I remember".

" Are you going to stay truth of what you promise and not tell?" Pauline said with a dangerous tone.

" Are you insane!.This is too good! A big fat lesbian cunt, like you, getting shagged by a small, weak, four eyed twat like him! It's too histerical, more if you count the nasty details of your affair, that he told me".

Bernice felt the foot steping harder and harder. She felt her head was going to come off. " What did he tell you?".

Bernice cackled in a evil manner " Oh nothing, just how you scared the neighbors with your screams. I mean, he didn't told me who's screams they were, but I bet it was yours! Wasn't it , Pauline?"

Suddenly, Bernice heard the big woman had started to sob. The foot was removed from her neck. She turned to see Pauline had started to cry and sat on one of the benches.

Bernice got up and looked at her, hurt.

" Why didn't you told me you liked someone else? Why did you have to lie to me, Pauline?" the revered said.

" Because I'm cheating, that's why!" She said, crying. She looked scared. " I'm cheating my Mickey with Ross and it frightens me!".

Bernice rolled her eyes, knowing that she was going to regret this, but then she sat next to the red hair woman.

" Christ... why are you scared? Are you scared of Mickey finding out? I promise I won't tell a soul!" she rubbed the woman's shoulder.

" Is not that!" she yelled.

" But then what is it!"

" I'm not going to stop this! I know it! I'm going to hell".

" Damn straight!" Bernice said, but then she keep listening. "Why wouldn't you be able to stop this?".

" Because.." She dried her tears with her hand " Because...It's too good".

Bernice raise an eyebrow. " Well, how good?" the woman asked looking around. She had to hear this.

" You were right. I was the one that scared the neighbors with my screams. I couldn't help it! He makes things to me that are not natural".

Bernice frowned.

NASTY.

But she had to know the truth. She was too deep into the gossip to stop now.

"What THINGS?" she asked looking straight at her, interested.

" I'm not saying!" Pauline said, shaking her head.

" Oh, come on!" Bernice yelled " If you and that lad are going to hell, better confess it before it happens!".

Pauline thought about that for a second. She had to take that burden of her chest, she had to tell all those things that made her stay awake at nights, just remembering them.

" Alright. I'll tell you. But if you spill the beans, I WILL stab you with one of my precious pen!".

Bernice touch her neck and gulped. " Sure".

Pauline smiled at that point and blushed. " This is going to get nasty, isn't it?" Bernice asked.

" Shut up and listen!" Pauline looked at her, pissed. " Well, he told you about the weekend Mickey went to see his relatives, right?"

Bernice nodded.

" Right. That very afternoon, Ross came to see how the bussiness was going. I'll tell you, it was a shit day. Nobody had shown up in the shop that whole morning. So when Ross appeared, he was angry because he thought I just had opened the shop, until a few hours pass and nobody was entering Her Nibs! So I just stay there with Ross, waiting for someone to come. We asked about how we were, how we spent the week before".

" Yeah..." Bernice said, not interested " When is the good part coming?".

" It's coming!" Pauline yelled at her. She was blushing more and more.

" Well...after nothing happened I invited him for a cup of tea in my little apartment. He raised an eyebrow, like he suspected of something to come, but I PROMISE, I didn't had nothing planned, you know?" Bernice nodded, lighting a fag.

" We went to my...our apartment, Mickey's and mine and we sat at the kitchen room table with some cups of nice tea I made. Then suddenly, he looked at me with this serious look and asked what would happen to my rent if I didn't earn nothing that month. Well...this was awkward, cos usually, If I didn't had nothing to pay...I'd just...you know?".

" You SHAG him so you didn't had to pay RENT?" Bernice asked, apawled.

" Yeah..." Pauline tried to avoid smiling.

" Whore" the reverend said. But Pauline just kept going.

" I know...I know. So, I said that I could ask someone for a loan, so I could pay him. You know, I try to be responsable with this things, but they just don't happen. He was kind of annoyed by that answer. He knew I could not reach that cuantity with a loan, cos I owned him about five months. So he just stared at me. He was getting pissed off. I said I was sorry. He yelled at me on how much I said that and that he was starting to think I just wanted to shag him and I didn't care about Mickey or the bussiness. That made me quite angry".

" How angry?"

" I smashed my cup on his head..." Pauline looked away, while Bernice grined, amused. " And, what did he do?"

" He was so offended. He threw his cup at me, with all the tea falling into my lovely new dress. I threw a dish, he came back at me with two, he called me a big stinking whore, I called him a little cock twat, he yelled he was going to kill me, I said the same..."

" God gracious, woman! Thank god I didn't happen! But, well..., another thing did, didn't it. Something worse" Bernice expressed putting off the fag.

Pauline sigh " Yeah... It did. We were so red of fury. I wanted to pull his eyes out with my fingers. But then something happened, you know? All that violence... turned into this deep, raging LUST!" Pauline closed her eyes and breath heavily. Bernice realized she was starting to get uncomfortable.

" I tried to keep yelling but I couldn't stop thinking about the time he toke me in his appartment before I got married and at the wedding..."

" Ah, yeah...he told me that one too. No details, of course".

" Thank god!" Pauline sigh.

Bernice looked away. Maybe she could have asked about that one.

" So, like I was saying. I could not keep yelling and neither could him. Maybe he didn't wanted to. All I know is that after a few seconds of staring into each other eyes, he threw the kitchen table from his path and grabbed me forcefully, one hand in my waist and the other pulling my hair, it hurted. He threw me then to the floor and while pulling my hair, he pulled my knickers off with the other hand. I was in pain, but just wanted him to ravish me at the same time".

Pauline touch her chest with her right hand, exactly where her heart was. " I was hipnotized by this weak little man. This little man that now was penetrating me with full force".

" Argh!" Bernice yelled, disgusted.

" You asked for It!" Pauline answered to that expression of horror.

" I regret it!" Bernice said back.

" He kept looking at me the whole time. Pounding me like a hammer, but with an angry face. I couldn't control my yelling, so I bet it was a really upsetting evening for the people in the other apartments, because I scream like a condemmed soul all of those 10-20 minutes. Maybe someone tought I was getting killed".

" Wow".

" yeah... after that I had to open a window, to breath. I felt I was going to die of short breath!"

" God Lord, Woman!".

" And that was only the beggining of the whole ordeal. The next day, we shag again, while the window was still opened. That cause the people from the shop in front to yelled at us. I was so embarrased after, but I couldn't take it, you know? I don't know what happens to me every time I looked at him! He pulled my leg way high...".

" STOP!" Bernice screamed. She couldn't take that anymore...it was getting too graphic.

Pauline just looked at her and raise an eyebrow " So. Promise you won't tell a soul?"

" No, no, I promise. I know too much now. So just go!" Bernice said, covering her face with her hands " GO!"

Pauline smiled and get up the bench " That's right, bitch. You know too much. If you tell, I'll say it was all a lie created by you...or worse, I'll say you knew!".

Bernice looked up, horrorfied " She said what ?" Bernice thought.

" You better keep your mouth shut. Or else" Pauline threat as she started waling to the exit of the church " I will say you knew all along".

Was that cunt threathing to involved her in this affair? THE CUNT!

Pauline moved towards the exit, happy. She had got her confession and Bernice now couldn't tell anybody about it.

THE END.


End file.
